Forever Yours
by Aiko Isari
Summary: A young man gets letters from a struggling young boy, and decides to reply, even if they are never sent.
1. August 27th, 1991

_August 27th, 1991_

Dear Charlie,

I can't imagine what it must have taken to write me this letter, though I appreciate the sentiment behind it. Not many people write me letters. They usually call or knock on my door. By knock I mean crack my door, you know, what friends do when they're crazy and probably drunk. I hope you won't mind that I censor names myself. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was your personal listening ear. Not that I mind. I like listening, or, well reading. Hope I'm not babbling here.

I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your friend. There's really no good way to talk about that is there? I probably didn't know Michael, that year was a bit of a long mess for me. My teachers did the same thing to one of my friends that yours are doing to you right now. They felt awful sorry for them, really. It made them angrier than anything, though, unlike you, my friend James punched the guidance counselor. Got a nice suspension out of it too. Adults, huh? They feel so distant from the rest of us, and they know it too.

Yeah, you're right. I don't have many urges to sleep with girls. It's kinda hard to, in this day and age. They're all somewhere on a spectrum of nice and crazy just like us and people think that similarity is kind of gross. I don't think you're one of those people, are you? After all, boys and girls are boys and girls and we're all somewhere in the stars one way or another.

That was poetic of me. Don't make me sound like my old man too much, okay Charlie?

These letters are going unsent anyway. My family likes me, even though I don't do what they want. Even though I have the ability to, I just won't. I know that doesn't make sense to you. It doesn't to me either.

I'm sorry, I'd write more, but I have summer chemistry homework to wrap up. I hate having to be successful sometimes.

Forever yours,

Zach

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Hi! So this is a school assignment (gotta love college, letting you write fanfiction.) So I'm posting it here. It should be finished fairly quickly. It's just easier to post it letter by letter. Can you guys figure out what the underlying theme is? Well, if not that's cool! Please enjoy and leave some words below!


	2. September 8th, 1991

September 8th, 1991

Dear Charlie,

I'm not sure if you want me to congratulate you on the bully incident or give you a hug. Technically, the latter is impossible through handwriting, so I hope whatever I say here comes off all right instead. I'm not sure you handled it the best, but I'm sure you've heard that lecture about a gazillion times (I have, trust me) so don't worry too much. He'll leave you alone. Also, swirlies are bad for your hair and toilet. I don't recommend them over conditioner.) It's not a bad thing to cry, at least, not as far as I know. Just make sure you have some tears to spare, okay? You're a good kid. Or is that a good egg?

High school is like that. Heck, college is like that. I've found it has something to do with how our bodies work. They can change because of our hormones, and sometimes that affects our heads too. Also, society has a few weird ideas for girls and boys. It doesn't always make us happy, but it looks like it should.

Football, huh? Sorry, Charlie (hah, did you see what I did there?), but football is my friend's sport, not mine. I know, scandalous. Unfortunately, I'm up to my eyeballs in paperwork. It ruins the urge to go watch people tackle each other. Especially with your brains bouncing around like egg yolks. Eww, right?

Don't worry, Charlie, I'm your friend. You've already got a foot in the door.

Forever yours,

Zach


	3. September 15th, 1991

September 15th, 1991

Dear Charlie,

Bit late to the party here, literally. I'm writing this at a friend's house. I am such a socialite. That was sarcasm.

I think what you just witnessed there was a 'bonding moment', my friend. It's like in books, where the good guys who really didn't get along have a moment where everything is put aside and it's all happy and great and it's all good, except, well, in real life. There it feels empowering. Here, on Planet Earth, it just feels weird.

Still, what was it like seeing your brother on TV? I'm jealous! I'll never get on the tube. I'm too silly. Eh, well, that's not important.

I miss my dad. He got sent to a super important conference and he won't be back for a few days. I think you're going through worse though. You have to wait to see him until he gets out of school for a while. Or can drive home.

Ah darn, I'm being dragged away. I hope you have a good day, Charlie, wherever you are.

Forever yours,

Zach


End file.
